


Bedroom Floor

by HaterJo



Series: Songfics Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Peter's an idiot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: “You said it was over.” Stiles said softly, fiddling with the edge of the blanket, not yet ready to look at Peter’s face. Not that he had to, he already knew that he had an arm thrown behind his head, content in basking in his afterglow.ORbased on Liam Payne's "Bedroom Floor"





	Bedroom Floor

“You said it was over.” Stiles said softly, fiddling with the edge of the blanket, not yet ready to look at Peter’s face. Not that he had to, he already knew that he had an arm thrown behind his head, content in basking in his afterglow. 

“I know, I was there when I said it, Stiles.” Peter said dryly, eyes closed. 

Stiles was scared to ask the next question but knew it had to be asked, “Doe-Is… Is it still over?” 

“Yep.” Peter said, popping the ‘p’, causing Stiles to flinch. 

Stiles wished he could be surprised. He had hoped he would be surprised, especially after Kira telling him that Peter was asking about him the weekend before. Peter had gone to the party, something he rarely did. And Stiles hadn’t gone, something he rarely did, after Peter and him broke up. It took his mind off of the overwhelming feeling of loneliness. 

But he also knew not to get his hopes up, not after Derek had told him that Peter was telling all of his friends, that he hated the younger man. 

Stiles wondered who Peter called when he got lonely. Apparently it wasn’t Stiles. 

Stiles wished Peter was the same after sex as he was during sex. Because Peter had a way of making Stiles feel like the most important, and sexiest, sometimes even beautiful person in the world, but only when Stiles was touching him. Afterwards, Peter was a dick, and not the good kind of dick. The dicky kind of dick. 

He also wished Peter would make up his mind on what he wanted, because if they weren’t together, then Peter wasn’t allowed to get jealous like he had the previous night. Stiles was allowed to flirt with whoever he wanted, without repercussions from Peter. Peter was no longer allowed to ask to look through his iPhone. He wasn’t allowed to do anything he was before, while they were dating. 

“Your clothes say different on my bedroom floor.” Stiles said bitterly, turning away from Peter and onto his side, staring blankly at hiw whtei wall. 

Why did Peter always act like he didn’t want Stiles, when it was obvious that he did? When they’d broken up, it had just been a break. ‘So, we can fix this, Stiles.” 

Liar. More like so you can have the sex without the emotional baggage. Stiles thought bitterly. 

Peter followed, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist, huffing when Stiles shrugged him off. 

“Why do you keep doing this to me?” Stiles had, turning his head when he hread Peter sit up against his headboard. “Peter?”  
“I’m a selfish man.” Stiles snorted, because yeah, obviously Stiles already knew that. “You can do way better than me, but I- I can’t help going ater you.”

Stiles sat up quickly, “Are you fucken kidding me? Whether I can or can’t do better than you, which by the way, I can’t, I don’t want anyone else but you.” 

Peter glanced at him before looking away again, “One day, you’re going to wake up and realize you’ve made a mistake.”

“Peter, I love you for God’s sake, there’s no mistake about that.” 

Peter grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was rough, full of too much teeth. But it was perfect, all the same. 

•. •. •.

Thirty minutes later, Stiles is drawing shapes on Peter’s flushed chest, “So, you said it was over?” 

Peter huffed, rolling his eyes, “You must have misheard me, I clearly said I love you too, you brat.” Stiles grinned, sure Peter wasn’t perfect, but he was perfect to Stiles. 

A fact which was made clear when several weeks later, when they moved in together, and both of their clothes ended up on their floor.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7q_wbbwGyU


End file.
